


bite the hand that feeds you

by englishsummerrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creampie, Degradation, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Huang Ren Jun, Rule 63, Trans Female Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain
Summary: Renjun is mean as hell, and somehow that's what Donghyuck has always been looking for.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 27
Kudos: 195





	bite the hand that feeds you

**Author's Note:**

> ty lav. hope ur gotten. ty niz 4 always thinking about mean renjun (even tho this draft is 1+ year old) xoxoxo
> 
> warning for mildly biphobic notions at the start.

“Do you ever worry I’m gonna leave you for a girl?”

Renjun swings her leg over Donghyuck to straddle his thighs. Her skirt fans out across her knees, and Donghyuck _was_ staring at his phone screen but he so badly wishes he wasn’t because he’s pretty sure Renjun isn’t wearing underwear. He reaches out a hand to lift her skirt up and check and she smacks his wrist. 

“Answer the question," she says.

“Not… really?” Donghyuck answers, perplexed, ducking his head to try to peek under the fabric. It’s a short skirt — white, pleated, one of Renjun’s favourites on account of the tiny peek of the bottom of her ass it showed when she was walking. Also one of Donghyuck’s favourites for the exact same reason. Renjun had a goddamn perfect ass, and god if he didn’t want to stare at it literally all the time.

“Why?” She asks. She hooks a finger under his chin to force his gaze up to her face.

What was Donghyuck doing before this? What was he thinking about and why wasn’t it Renjun? She’d been somewhere else in the apartment before — doing homework, maybe? Writing on her laptop? Did it even matter? Holy shit, Renjun is fucking hot and she’s sitting on top of him right now and staring at him like he's something for her to swallow.

“Why would you?” Donghyuck asks, his voice shaky.

“I dunno. Isn’t it a bisexual thing? Isn’t that what everyone’s afraid of? Bisexuals are so greedy. They’re gonna leave you because you can’t give them what the opposite sex can. Or the other genders. Or whatever. It’s 2020.”

Donghyuck blinks. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Renjun says. 

Donghyuck’s gaze drops to rake her body, and he tries to catch a flash of her underwear again, tries to shift to see if he can feel anything. 

“Stop trying to look under my skirt,” she sighs, and lifts it up to show that — god. Yep. Blue gemstone glinting on her clit piercing, all that beautiful soft skin that Donghyuck just wants to bury his face in.

Renjun is not wearing panties, and Donghyuck starts salivating, suddenly very distracted.

“I’m not rewarding you with this, by the way," Renjun says. She lets her skirt drop and Donghyuck worms his hand underneath it again, massaging the soft skin on the inside of her thigh with his thumb. "Just. I dunno. I wanted to know. Jisung said he was worried Jaemin was gonna leave him for another girl, so like—”

“You want to know if I get worried too?”

“Yeah. Not even slightly?” 

“Do you?”

Renjun wrinkles her nose. “I’m better than any boy could ever be, darling.”

“What if I want a cock in my ass?”

“I have a plethora of vibrantly coloured cocks in my closet I can put in your ass, if you want.”

“Wouldn’t it…” Donghyuck trails off. He’s never sure how to phrase this sort of stuff. How do you ask your trans girlfriend if her using a strap on you is weird without it being offensive?

“What?”

“Never mind.”

Renjun rolls her eyes. “Answer the question, then.”

“Well,” Donghyuck says, regretting it as Renjun leans in to stare at him like he’s a piece of meat. 

“What?”

“Well,” he coughs, “would you want to fuck me?”

“Donghyuck,” she says with a laugh. God, everything about her is infuriating. She’s so gorgeous — smile bright and wicked at the same time, his hand creeping a little further up her thigh. They’re having a conversation — really, they are — but Donghyuck’s dick keeps twitching and he wants to just kiss her, or slips his fingers inside her, or who fucking god knows what. It’s like a supernova of heat inside him, desire like the blade of an arrow searing through his veins.

“Yes?”

“I would _love_ to fuck you. All boys deserve to be pegged at least once in their life.” Her finger traces the curve of his cheek and slips across, resting on his bottom lip. He opens his mouth without thinking and sucks her in, letting out a soft moan as she shifts on top of him. “You’re so fucking gorgeous, you know? I’d love to have you on my cock.”

Well. That’s that. Donghyuck’s hips buck up and she’s sitting _right_ on top of his cock and he knows she must be able to feel just how hard he is — though she doesn’t acknowledge it. She just draws a circle with her finger and extracts it from his mouth, wiping his spit on his cheek and smiling at him.

“What about you, baby?” she asks, and oh god. They are really not going through this right now. Not when Donghyuck is imagining Renjun fucking him. Absolutely fucking not. Not when he’s imagining her slim fingers in his ass, not when he’s imagining her working him open only to slide a toy inside of him. 

He shudders, clenching around nothing. 

“What about me?” 

The way she grinds into him is subtle, and he’d almost miss it were it not definitely _enough_ to give him some god damn friction on his dick. He bites back a moan and pants instead, sucking in a breath through his teeth. 

“What about you? Do you worry about me?”

“I—” Donghyuck swallows. He can answer. He can do this. If he answers she’ll let him go — she’ll let him touch her. Get his lips around her nipple, or her clit, or whatever, really. He’s not fucking picky. “When we got together the first time. Chenle was…” he trails off. He doesn’t want to think about Renjun’s ex right now.

Renjun presses a finger into his chest and tilts her head at him. His brain is fully not co-operating. She’s leaning down so far he can see down her shirt and she’s not wearing a bra (he’s almost certain she actually doesn’t own any). He can see her nipples, her golden piercings standing against the dark skin, and holy shit does he wish he could put his mouth around them. 

“What about her?”

Chenle was. Well. “She’s like.. Taller than me. And has huge tits,” Donghyuck says. How does someone so tall have huge tits, honestly. He has a caveman brain when it comes to hot girls and Chenle is really hot — and Renjun's ex. How was he even supposed to compete? He can't give her that.

“You think I’d leave you because you don’t have breasts?”

“Hey, breasts are great! Girls are great! I would understand if you missed them.”

“There’s a lot more to being female than having breasts, Donghyuck. You started off so well, and then you took such a fucking nosedive.” She leans back, ass landing right on top of his dick. Donghyuck winces, and she smirks in turn, rocking back against him, finger trailing down his chest. “If this was a test, I’d have failed you. But I guess we already know you don’t actually think.”

“What?” Donghyuck says, completely lost, watching the way her chest hitches while trying not to concentrate on the fact she’s absolutely fully grinding against his cock.

“Men really do have no brain capacity.”

“I think this is unfair,” Donghyuck says, but she throws her head back and grinds down into him, rubbing her ass against his dick. Her skirt rides up and Donghyuck reaches up to push it up more, is rewarded with another smack across the back of his hand.

“Don’t touch, moron,” she says.

“Where do you want me to put my hands then?” he asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

“God, you’re fucking awful." 

She completely ignores him with a wrinkle of her nose, lifts her shirt off in one movement to expose the long, lean line of her body. Donghyuck licks his lips and she gives him a look again, as if it’s a crime for him to find her attractive, as if his gaze itself offends her.

It’s honestly the hottest fucking thing in the universe.

She’s tiny. Tinier than him, than almost anyone he knows, 151cm of lean muscle and fire packed into a sporty frame with a sharp tongue and a narrow waist. Her muscles ripple under her skin when she stretches her arms above her head, and she shakes her hair out, not long enough to be tied up but long enough that when she leans over to kiss Donghyuck it falls across his face and tickles him. He curves one hand across the small of her back and cups her breast with the other, going straight for her piercing and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. She lets out a soft whimper, stuttering into the kiss and regaining her composure as she pulls back, fire lit in her eyes.

“Are you this stupid with boys too?” she asks.

“Am I what?”

“Holy shit, you’re genuinely useless."

"How am I being stupid?"

"You ignore my questions or answer like you were dropped down the stairs as a baby, you give me that dumb look, and now you're just lying there."

She’s so fucking _mean_. This constant barrage of digging into Donghyuck while she sits on top of him, the way her lips curve as she calls him an idiot — it all just makes his cock harder and harder. It’s so fucking hot and so fucking vicious and it’s everything he fucking loves about Huang Renjun. To see it turned on someone else is sexy, but to be here in his bed with Renjun pressing her finger to his chest and grinning at him — god, he just wants her to ruin him. 

“You gonna rebut that, brainy boy?” she asks. 

“No.”

Renjun grins. “Good boy, I knew you had it in you.”

Her hands run down his chest, and then she’s shuffling up the bed, no nonsense, no hesitation. Renjun is someone who knows what she wants — and if she wants it, she’ll take it. Her skirt fans across Donghyuck’s face and the heat of her skin rises around him and god she’s so fucking close. God — he wants her so badly. He can smell her — musky and warm, something that belies how turned on she actually is, something that drives him even wilder. He manouvers a hand around to feel at her and holy _fuck_ is she wet — there’s slickness everywhere, smeared across her skin, thick on his fingers as he slips them into her for a second and then withdraws, wrapping his hands around her thighs to pull her closer.

Donghyuck’s someone who knows what he wants too, more often than not. A lot of the time it involves making Renjun’s legs shake — but he’s a simple man. The happier he makes Renjun, the happier she makes him. They exist in equilibrium like that. 

And god, right now. Her legs shake as he tongues at her clit and her grip on his hair is so tight it’s stinging and that’s exactly the way he fucking likes it. It’s better with that edge — with Renjun’s nails digging into him or with her hand on his throat or a plug just on this side of uncomfortable stretching out his ass. Something to sing through his blood to remind him that he’s still here. That he belongs to her.

It doesn’t take long for her to come. Donghyuck’s got a lot of experience and Renjun’s basically using his fucking face as a seat, grinding against him while he eats her out, his hands wrapped around her thighs to keep her close. There’s wetness leaking across his chin and she’s rubbing her clit on his nose, whimpering as she pulls at his hair, gasping his name, just letting loose an absolutely torrent of moans as Donghyuck tries to fuck her cunt with his tongue alone, tasting her sweetness, holding her against him until her legs lock up and she lets out a high pitched whine.

Donghyuck would literally eat Renjun out all day if she wanted him too. He’d do a lot of fucking things, really. Let her crush his head with her thighs or smother him with her tits or something else beautiful and wonderful that just ended with her body against him. She tells him he’s her toy, and he’s so fucking ready to believe it. How could he not? 

“Good job,” she says, breathless, still grinding against his face even as she’s coming down. “Your stupid mouth _is_ fucking useful.”

Donghyuck’s got a mouth full of pussy right now, so it’s not like he can respond. Maybe he doesn’t need to. His brain is already leaking out of his ears and she’s barely touched his dick yet. Renjun climbs off him with shaky legs and he’s just pretty fucking content to do fucking whatever, really. What are words? What’s anything? Nothing matters anymore, anyway. She’s gonna get on his cock soon, and that’s literally all that could ever matter.

“You look dumbstruck, baby,” Renjun says, tilting her head to the side and pouting. She rubs the heel of her palm against his cock and laughs as his hips jump up, the curves of her body lit beautifully in the late afternoon light. Skin dusky and golden, every part of her aglow. “You gonna say anything?”

“Renjun…” Donghyuck says.

“Yes, that’s my name. I thought we’d established this.”

“ _Please_.”

“Please, what?” she pauses, sitting up from where she’s straddling her thighs to tug his shorts down. He practically throws her off in his haste to be rid of them — his cock practically pops up, and she smiles at him — used to it by now. She circles a hand around him and strokes, languid, slow as honey, and Donghyuck is basically ready to throw himself out the window or throw himself at her feet or god — he doesn’t even fucking know. He needs her so fucking badly. “C’mon, it’s not hard. You can do it.” 

“Please use me.”

“Oooo, big boy has words after all,” she says. She leans up and pinches his cheek. “Thank you. Always good when you use the magic word.”

Donghyuck smiles weakly, but he doesn’t have much else to say. He doesn’t _need_ to say much else. Renjun pulls her skirt off and kicks it onto the floor, then she’s hovering above him, one hand on his cock, the other on his stomach as she guides him in. 

_Fuck_. That’s all Donghyuck can really think. _Fuck._ The universal reaction to Huang Renjun. She’s wet and hot and she _grips_ him, her cunt sucking him in, his hips arching upwards off the mattress until it’s her weight that pins him back down, until she’s sunk onto him right up to the hilt with a sigh. Her eyelashes flutter as she lifts herself up, and he doesn’t even have to move — she just slams back down on to him, gasping as she fucks herself.

He doesn’t _have_ to move, but he wants to. He wants her so badly — every beautiful inch of her. The ripple of the muscles in her thighs, the way her breasts jump with every thrust of his cock inside of her. He grips at her hips and grinds into her and she responds in turn, matching the movement of his body, clenching around him, so fucking hot he feels like he’s going to explode. 

“More,” she says. “C’mon, baby. _More_. You can fuck me better than that. I want to feel it.”

Always a challenge. Goading him on. She’s nasty and sharp tongued, she’s so fucking _mean_ to Donghyuck, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. She rolls with the rhythm of his hips and he buries himself in her heat, fucking into her in sharp strokes, frustrated at how he can’t quite get _there_ , frustrated at the draw of her nails on his chest — wanting to fuck her until she doesn’t have the capacity to speak. 

He flips her over, her back hitting the pillows, and as his cock slips out of her she groans, body arching up, putting her breast so close to his face he can’t help but suck her nipple into his mouth — just for a second, grazing his teeth against the skin before he pulls off and reaches down again to push his cock back inside her, groaning at the surge of heat. 

This time it’s easier to get a rhythm. She spreads her legs wide and he uses his fingers to rub at her, pressing the ball of her piercing against her clit as he fucks her. With his other hand he braces himself against the mattress, and he rolls his hips, fucking as deep as he can go, revelling in the slick slide of his cock, revelling in the heat that _explodes_ from her, like the aftermath of a disaster, like the sun is collapsing. 

The whole world narrows down and all he can think about is Renjun — the way she looks, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, hands curled into fists, her hair haloing around her. The way she sounds — broken whimpers falling from her lips, chants of ‘yes, yes, yes’, the sound of his name, curse words and other things he isn’t even sure are speech, just broken syllables that amount to pure want. 

The way she feels. Slick. Gripping at him. Every thrust inside of her makes a wet sound and he can feel the clench of her walls around him, the quiver in her thighs. He fucks as deep as he can, how he knows she likes it, rolling his hips, using all those fucking years of dance to at least achieve something. To at least achieve this — Renjun shattering around him, crying out his name, a wave of heat that crests like a tsunami and slams into him with each contraction of her muscles, her hips lifting up and Donghyuck rubbing her through it until she’s whimpering. 

“Keep going,” she says, even though she sounds so lazy and spent. “C’mon, Donghyuck.”

It’s her saying his name that spurs him on. That and the heat that’s all encompassing — not just from her cunt, but from the desire that envelops him, a haze like he’s hovering above lava, like Renjun is the entire world. 

He leans over her, kissing her, her hands coming up to grasp at his back, nails digging into his shoulder blades spurring him on. She hooks one leg around his waist and he just loses it — licking into her mouth, pistoning into her, gasping, letting everything take him over until his orgasm _slams_ into him, until he’s groaning that he’s coming and there’s a sharp burst of pain as she _bites_ at him, nails digging into his skin, white hot like a lightning bolt crackling along the wave of pleasure that cuts through him. He spills inside her and _whines_ , hips stuttering, arms wobbling, fighting back collapse as he pulls out, her wetness clinging to his skin and matted in his pubic hair.

“Fuck,” he says. “Holy fuck.” 

She presses a kiss to his lips. “Was that that hard?”

“Fuck you,” he says, and she slaps his ass, dropping her leg onto the bed and then groaning. 

“Fuck,” she says. “I gotta go to the bathroom before I leak cum all over the sheets.”

When she returns, still naked — still so fucking beautiful Donghyuck wants to cry, wrapped up in the post sex haze, wrapped up in how fucking much he loves her — she sits on the edge of the bed for a second, turned sideways so the line of her body is highlighted, before she lies down and rolls over, coming to lie against his side.

He can’t help it — he reaches down to fit his hand against the curve of her ass, cupping it as he kisses her. 

“I would ask you if I’m useless still, but I know the answer, don’t I?”

“You’re miserable,” Renjun says, though it’s fond. She presses a short kiss to his lips, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. “No brains, thinks with his cock. Won’t even clean his cum out of me like a gentleman—” (Donghyuck’s cock twitches, spent as he is) “ —and yet I still love you.”

“Mmm,” Donghyuck says. Sliding his hand up her hips, resting on the curve of her waist. Her skin flushed and sticky with sweat. The scent of the handwash she’d used. The scent of sex, high and heady. “How awful that must be.”

She laughs. “How awful, indeed.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [hides face] dont look at me
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dongrenle) & [cc.](https://curiouscat.me/goldhorn)


End file.
